Hold my Hand
by RainbowMystery
Summary: The guys want 'their girls' To hold their hands and will do anything to get what they want. Rated T for swearing. Gale, Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Zermis etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**  
 **This is just a small one-shot i came up with after reading Hold my hand by "little red after the wolf" and thought , why not this could work**  
 **So here it is**  
 **I don't know how long this is gonna be, i'm thinking just one chap but idk, if you guys like it tell me and ill continue if not then it'll be done.**  
 **hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer i don't own** **fairy tail**

* * *

"Shrimp hold my hand"

"W-What no"

"But shrimp your tiny your gonna get lost"

"Gajeel stop it I'm not that short"

" Oh come on Wendy just grew an inch on you yesterday, I count that as short"

"…."

"Hold my hand"

"No"

"But shrimp"

"No, N-O"

"Why not?"

"B-because it would send the wrong message"

"So?"

"So people are gonna think we are together"

"But shrimp we are in the middle of an over populated area, just hold my god damn hand"

"Why should I?"

"Because Lilly told me that sea otters do"

"…What?"

"Lilly said that sea otters hold hands when they sleep"

"… Gajeel. We aren't sea otters, and we are not even sleeping, Wait, what are sea otters and why would they hold hands?"

"Damn right I'm not a sea otter I'm a fucking dragon, and they hold hands so they don't drift apart or some shit like that… I have no idea what they are. Come-on shrimp I thought you were smart why you asking me?"

"Shut up I don't know and we still aren't see otters and I'm not going to float away"

"… You sure you are a little tiny, kids get lost all the time you know"

"Positive, now lets go into the book store"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Did you just tell me I can't go inside a book store? You were suppose to buy me a new book after you and Natsu destroyed the last one me and Lu-chan tried to read!"

"I did and I'll do it again so there no point in buying only one book"

"What! Gajeel!"

"Hold my fucking hand shrimp"

"Gajeel I'm not going to hold your hand"

"Then I'm not buying you that book"

"JUST BUY ME THE BOOK!"

"JUST HOLD MY HAND"

"BUT WE'RE NOT TOGETHER"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"…."

"Shit"

"…" o/-/o

"You heard me, S-Levy McGarden your one of my only friends and I love you"

"I love you too"

"I understand if you don't - WAIT WHAT?"

"I love you, Gajeel Redfox"

"Then hold my hand so you don't float away"

"Fine you big paranoid dragon-otter"

"WHAT'CHU JUST CALL ME?"

"Nothing… Now can we go in the book store?"

"Sure at least now the store owner can stop trying to look at you with those fucking creepy ass eyes of his, Damn pervert"

"Wait that's what it was about?"

"Shrimp he looked worse then net and the fat one put together"

"…. That's impossible"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise"

"On second thought let's go get something to eat"

" Good cause I'm starving, I swear if we went in there I would have ate a cook book or two"

"… I don't even wanna know"

"Come on my little shrimp lets go to the see food restaurant"

"WHAT YOU ARE GONNA EAT ME?"

" Not right now maybe later, and I saw buffet, I see food and I eat it"

"What do you mean not right now?"

"Gihi, still so innocent after all of Ezra's books huh"

"GAJEEL!"

"Gihi"

* * *

 **Hey guys Hoped you liked it**  
 **Whatcha think?**  
 **Good , Bad?**  
 **Tell me so i know if i should continue or stop**  
 **Follow, Favourite Review Pm me anything to show your veiw  
Anyway have a nice day or whenever you might be reading this **  
**Until next time**

 **~RainbowMystery**

 **And remember if someone you hate starts calling you hand the phone to your most badass friend or unfair and let them loose**


	2. Nalu

**Hey guys I'm back  
**

 **Thank you to all those who have favourited and followed this it really makes me happy**

 **So here's another one. They are going to be in order in the summery so today was Nalu**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Nalu

"Luce~"

"Yes Natsu"

" Hold my hand "

" W-what no why would u ask that? "

" Cause I saw people doing it while they walked passed and I wanted to try it!"

" ... Natsu they were a couple that's what couples do"

" But we can still do it right? "

" No "

"WHAT why not? "

"C-cause it would be weird "

" Why would it be weird? "

" B-because we're best friends "

" So? All the more reason!"

"Natsu I said no "

"But-"

"No"

"Your mean Luce all I wanted was to hold your hand"

"Whatever lets go to the book store you still owe me a few books"

"hmmm Nope"

"Let's g- wait what"

"No"

"No what?"

"No we are not going into that book store"

"Bu-But y-you promised" T^T

"Whoa, shit Luce I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

*Sniffle* " T-Then lets go in the book shop"

"Okay but hold my hand" *said sincerely*

"No let's just go"

"Not until you hold my hand Luce" -_-

"I'm good lets just go in"

"I'm not buying you those twenty-four books if you don't hold my hand"

" Twenty-four? I thought it was twenty-three?"

"Well- you see… … … "

"…"

"HAPPY DID IT I SWEAR DON'T KILL ME!"

"Which book Natsu, spit it out"

"I didn't eat it this time, it wasn't one of those hologram cook books. It was the one about the girl in the tower with the and I quote ' evil' dragon guarding her for her evil aunt or something"

"You killed Rapunzel…" -_-

"To be fair, it was way off on the dragon part. We don't listen to old ugly witch ladies, she deserved to burn for hurting the dragon and his baby"

"…Natsu it was your idea wasn't it?"

"…"

"…" *stare*

"HAPPY STARTED IT SAYING THE DRAGON NEEDED A CAT SO HE SET IT ON FIRE WHILE I WAS TRYING TO EAT THE FLAMES BUT IT TASTED BAD CAUSE OF THE WATERPROOF SPELL YOU PUT ON IT SO I LEFT IT THEN HAPPY CONVINCED ME TO LET IT BURN SO WE LAUGHED AND DANCED AROUND IT PLEASEEEE DON'T KILL ME KILL HAPPY HE STARTED IT"

"You are lucky that I hate that book"

"PLEASE HA-wait what"

"You're right that book was way off, it should have been the dragon who saved the princess not the idiot in overly heavy tinfoil"

"…." O-O

"To be honest all he did was climb up hair, that must have hurt her head. If he was a dragon he could have flew up and saved her the pain"

"Damn right"

"Good so you still owe me twenty-three books, your lucky I love you so I'll let you off the hook. That and that I don't want that one back"

"…"

"crap"

"S-So you love me huh Luce?"

"W-What? Did I say that? Weird right hey lets just head over there now, to the bookshop. Heh-heh"

"Well Luce I guess you are lucky too"

"H-Huh?"

"You are lucky cause now you got your own dragon to protect you from creepy old ladies… And men. So stay away from Gramps" *Grabs hand*

"Huh"

"What I'm trying to say Luce is that I love you too"

"You- you do? " o/ / / /o *Looks down at hands*

" Well ya, why did you think I wanted to hold your hand? The last time Erza and Lissanna went to do that I literally hunted down Cobra so he could bleach my hand. No offence to them. Don't even get me started on that one time me and ice pants hand to hold hands, I was considering amputation like Gildards"

"Why did you bleach your hand?"

"Cause every time I went to scratch my head or nose I would smell their scent and it smelt disguising, so much I wanted to pass out. That and its Erza and ice prick."

"Then why do you want to hold my hand? You just said it was annoying and disgusting "

"NO, its not that its just I don't like their scents, too much perfume, smells fake. But I have always loved your scent, it's calming "

"Is that why you took over my apartment?"

"Not gonna lie yes, yes it was. That and you were there so bonus"

"Does this mean I can have my blanket back?"

"Ya it stopped smelling like you yesterday, Dose this mean we can sleep in your bed?" ^u^

"I'll think about it, now get me my books"

"So rude"

"well there's no point in telling you no, you'll do it anyway"

"Luce…"

"… Ya"

*smirks* "I meant the other type of sleep in your bed"

"…." O/ / / /O

* * *

 **Did you like it?**  
 **Tell me in the reviews or pm whatever you want, you can do nothing of course silently voting in your head.  
If you did review like follow whatever ya want i would appreciate anything  
Again i would like to thank all of those who already have Favourited and followed it made my day yesterday  
Anyway i hope you have a nice day or whenever you might be reading this**

 **~RainbowMystery**

 **if you do not have at least one pic of anime on your bedroom walls u are not an otaku**


	3. Chapter 3-Jerza

**Hey guys**  
 **sorry this took so long to update or for a matter or fact any of my stories I've just been lazy so i put my thinking cap on (... literally its a batman hat with stickers ) and wrote this**  
 **hope you like it**  
 **now this might be considered Jerza i just don't know anymore**  
 **no more icecaps when i write these**

 **Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

 _Jerza_

" Ok Erza act cool, if anyone asks I didn't just rob that cake store. Ya ok good"  
She says to herself walking away from cake shop with a cart full of cake with a tarp over them.

" Who steals 384 cakes?" says an officer while checking for stolen cakes among pedestrians.

" Some crazy person who planned a party but had no cake?" Say's his college while looking straight at Erza and her um…luggage.

"Well who ever it is has serious mental problems because they only stole strawberry cakes and left every other one there. Like who only likes strawberry cake?" the officer says while tipping his hat to people as they pass by.

" Oh no you didn't" Erza says ready to pounce, literally on top of the building overtop of them... No one knows how she got there and neither will she.

Just as she was about to jump mysterious hands that held her down by her waist caught her. Confused and a little, ok maybe a lot, angry decided that this person whomever they may be will be punished. She was about to make her move when …

"Scarlet what the hell where you doing on top of this building? Jumping off nother the less," says a deep masculine voice in her ear sounding a little pissed off and confused

 _Shit it's him! How the hell did he find me in a crowd of like 109 people?  
"_H-hey Jellal, how um how you doing?" Erza says nervously blushing madly almost the color of the hair she's known for.

"Erza just answer my first two questions out of the ten I just came up with" he says sternly while spinning her around to face him looking her in the eye face letting go of her hips.

"Um well you see um those men they um they disgraced my first and only love" she says warily

"They were insulting my dear strawberry cake and I was a _little_ raged over that fact so I _may_ have been planning on… persuading them into realising the strawberry cakes full potential."

Obviously seeing the giant ass cart behind them the tilted his head in its direction as if asking 'what happened here'

"Ok so I maybe have just robbed all 176 cake stores across magnolia of its strawberry cakes because they went up a jewel last week" she said shyly

"Wtf" was all he had to say while looking like he was in front of the craziest person in the world. Or maybe he was, nope Meredy took that spot already.

"Don't judge me sir I will do as I please" she says triumphantly like that statement is going to change anything

"Ok Erza I'm not judging I'm just confused on why you would steal the cakes when they literally cost only 2 jewel now three jewel on Wednesdays!" he said over exaggeratingly in Erza's opinion but was right

"wait why are you here?"

"Well I heard someone was stealing cakes and thought ' hey they must fucked up why put them in my guild' no actually I was suppose to buy Meredy cake and there was none to buy from her favourite shop" ***stares at Erza***

"Oh if it's for her just take one," she says while throwing off the tarp of her magical cart that seems to climb stairs.

-_- "Really that dramatic?"

"TAKE ONE"

"O-ok sorry"

"Not that one that's Riko"

" Ok" *goes to get another one*

" NO that's riko's twin sister Maya!"

" Um sorry" *goes to reach a different one*

" NO THAT'S FRED YOU KNOW WHAT TAKE PÉPÉ HE HATES ME TOOK THE LONGEST TIME TO STEAL damn French"

"Ok thanks I think "

" There now leave before I change my mind "

" don't have to tell me twice"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"nothing…"

"HEY YOU TWO WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH CAKE?" Officer said

"OUR WEDDING "  
"THEY ARE ON TO US RUUUNNNNNN "  
They said at the same time

"THAT'S THEM BOYS GET THEM!"

"DAMIT ERZA THEY WOULD HAVE BELIEVED THAT NOW WE DO HAVE TO RUN"

"WELL I'M SORRY PEOPLE DON'T USUALLY MARRY CAKE JELLAL"

-_- " you would"

"NOT THE PONIT KEEP RUNNING- WAIT WHERES THE CAKE?"

"Erza u left them when you ran… I had to teleport mine to Meredy like 30 seconds ago"

"NOOOO- wait never mind I just reequipped them"

"I don't even want to know"

"Good, you know better, unlike the guild."

"Ok Erza don't question me right now and just hold my hand"

"so straight forward…" mumbles to herself

"What, Erza just hold my god damn hand"

" I know you think your hand is holy but this is not the time Jellal we just passed the church"

"HOLD MY BLOODY HAND ERZA"

'FINE"

 ***Poof***

"WH-oh wait where are we?" looks around corridor they were currently in

"I told you to hold my hand so I could teleport us here Erza… why else would I want to hold your hand being chased by the police?"

"That doesn't answer where we are Jellal now does it?" *anger radiating off her*

"we are in m-"

"JELLAL WHERE IS MY CAKE YOU PROMISED CAKE AND A SURPRISE!" said a pink haired teen running into him hugging him in a death lock while doing so.

"Ya that's where" walks away into kitchen

"oh"

"ERZA-SAN DID JELLAL BRING YOU! When he said surprise I honestly thought another clown "

"CLOWNS ARE EVIL!"

"OH MY GOODNESS I THINK THAT TOOO! He learned the hard way… but wait where's the cake?"

*all look down*  
*All see trampled cake*

"See this is why I reequip my cake Fernandez," says while taking out 383 cakes

"Jellal I want Erza for my birthday every year"

"That sounds so wrong Mer…" *face palms*

"I AM NOW CALLING ERZA MAMMA I DON'T CARE WHAT PAPA SAYS MAMA IS AMAZING THIS IS THE BEST CAKE EVER I AM SO HAPPY PAPA BROUGHT MAMA HOME FINALY"

"W-WHAT?!" they say in sync

"Best birthday ever! Lets watch the Telli " (tellilacrima)

" oh it's the news mer u don't like this change it"

" no there is still a bandit on the loose"

*sweats*

 _"BREAKING NEWS THEY HAVE LOST THE TO BE SEEM AS THE CAKE BANDITS IN CROCUS SQUARE THIS EVENING POLICE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE"_

"SHIT"

"WE ARE DEAD"

"WE? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"YOU ARE MY FAKE HUSBAND I GO DOWN YOU COME DOWN WITH ME"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR "

"HELL YA IT IS"

" NO ITS NOT I MISSED THE WEDDING"

"that's what he's concerned about..." meredy says eating the cake

"THEN LET ME PUT ON THE WEDDING DRESS"

" OK DO IT"

*reequips " THERE HAPPY NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL I COULD KISS YOU AND I HAVE NO IDEA "

 _"Wait never mind the police have just been informed it is just Fairy tails Erza Scarlet taking cake again the guild master apologises while crying for the inconvenience false alarm, and with that have a nice day"_

" Ok we good now eat cake"

*stares and silently eats cake with the mad woman who should be in jail but isn't somehow*

* * *

 **HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
it was easy to write- ish **  
**if you did like (or whatever it is) or comment or just do nothing but talk to the screen i will probably not hear you but still thanks**

 **If some of you are wondering if the other stories will be updated they will, soon hopefully i don't know but i do know that im trying any the should be out in a week or two  
Thank you to those who have shown suport it really helps boost the adrenaline to type  
Anyway with that i send you off to smoother story or app or page or bed? idk guys i try **  
**again Have a nice day/night :)**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **And remember that the attack on titan movie is coming out so get ready to insult it with me!:)  
** **oh and the peter pan movie lets cry during that, tears of joy of course ... we can finally kidnap him and go to Neverland !**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys  
i know i probably haven't updated in a while  
im sorry, school is so needy sometimes  
so here is a fluffy gruvia one shot  
i might make another gruvia just because this one doesn't follow the same guidelines as the other ones  
so tell me what you think_**

 **Disclaimer is that i don't own** ** _fairy tail_**

* * *

 _Gruvia_

"Where is she?"  
Says a rather confused looking ink haired ice mage when he looks around the guild looking for someone in particular that seems to be missing. He sees nothing but idiot dragon wannabe's fighting and drunks drinking.  
 _  
"_ She hasn't been here for two days, did something happen?"

Deciding asking someone intelligent was the best way to get answers he preceded to the bar but not before throwing off his shirt like a badass (because it was too damn hot for this), but with anyone to gush about it the action seemed almost meaningless.  
Walking up to the bar he see's three familiar faces in a discussion and decides that they are the best option.

As he makes it there he sees the familiar blonde stellar mage start to get up with a basket and is preparing to leave, while the other two silver haired sisters start to bid her well.  
 _It's now or never_

"Hey Mira, Lucy, Lissanna have you seen Juvia today or yesterday she hasn't been to the guild?" he says genuinely concerned

The look he gets is enough to tell him something indeed happen, the unspoken truth only lasts a mear two seconds then is quickly put away.

"Juvia has been feeling under the weather recently and hasn't been well enough to come in the guild" Mira states sadly

"Ya, from what Lucy tells me she has some sort of food poisoning or Lucy believes it has something to do with the heat and her water body which makes sense because water evaporates right? Personally we think it's both" Lissanna adds in

The boy just stood there dumbstruck by the news.

"Why you so worried Gray? You never seemed concerned before hmm?" Mira teases wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

Truth is told he has somehow warmed up to Juvia's habit of following him and enjoys that someone sees his habit as something amazing not just a stupid problem. And if he was honest with himself he would realize she also has wormed her way into his stone cold frozen heart without either of them knowing.  
With her always there for him, even when he doesn't want her to be, and always looking out for his well being even though he is probably the biggest jerk to her struck a cord with him. But now that she is in need he doesn't find out until the day second day after? That is what he is so guilty about

Looking around between the four of them he looks pleadingly for someone to save him from this misery  
luckily his wonderful blonde little sister figure saves him with a smirk of her own that only lasted a second before a natural smile eased its way upon her face.

"Actually Gray I was just about to leave to see her now if you want to tag along?" She says smiling encouraging him to come, which he damn right will cause he wants to be a better person somehow and for some reason.

"Ok, ya thanks I would love to" he says with a thankful smile. While Mira looks upset Lissanna looks like she's about to take over the ship which kinda scares him in a way.

After saying goodbye to everyone in the guild (a habit which Lucy always does) he follows her down to fairy hills. Realising what might happen he staggers and forces himself to stop.

"LUCY I CANT GO I THERE" He yells starting to walk backwards. But her pulling him with her and smirking is not something he was prepared for.

"I have my ways, now come," she said while hauling his ass into the lobby.

Just as he suspected Erza was there, guarding the place with a sword ready in hand.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" she yells overdramatically

"He's here to see Juvia, I brought him along because I thought it could cheer her up" Lucy says straightforwardly.

That caught Erza off guard but got her thinking and that was enough reason to let him in.

"Fine, compelling argument BUT only this once." She says stopping off to get more cake

"See I told you Mr. Negative" Lucy says sticking her tongue out while leading him to the room

At this point he thinks this woman is two things, one being a crazy madwoman and the second a genius god that should not be reckoned with.  
When they reach a blue door he knows it obviously Juvia's. Giving him a look (which he doesn't understand why) she knocks on the door before entering, him following in close behind.

"Hey Juvia how are you feeling?" she calls out into the vast blue room.

Looking around he understood what the look earlier was for; it was to prepare him for madwoman central. THE WHOLE ROOM WAS DECORATED WITH HIM, and to be honest he's torn between crept out and flattered. Him literally everywhere in different fashions of course dolls, poster, wallpaper, body pillows….

Ignoring the design of the room he looked towards the person he was here to see and what he saw almost killed him. There lying on the bright blue bed was Juvia, deathly pale and looking physically drained. When said girl say the blonde mage her eyes immediately lit up with excitement as if asking for something interesting to be told.

"Lucy-san you're here a little late" Juvia tries to tease. It seemed that she was unaware of the male in the room, which hurt his already stricken ego. He also noticed that the blue haired beauty didn't call her friend 'love rival' as she has countless times before.

"Sorry Juvia I ran into someone and they wanted to tag along, I think you'll like it" Lucy says smirking

"Oh who is it?" The blunette asked trying to look around but deciding the work was not worth it

"Wellllll if he were to walk around the corner you would see, instead he is being a little creepy piece of-" Lucy was cut off by him running around the corner where he was situated and came face to face with the pale delicate, fragile figure.

Seeing who it is Juvia looked shocked, jaw dropped even then looked over to her friend who was just winking and putting the basket on the nearby table.

"Hi" he says nervously

"Hi " she says back

"Well I'm just going to leave this here, I will be back in a bit. I think you two need your privacy " She says still smirking while swiftly closing the door leaving the two alone.

They just stayed there silent for a little bit looking at each other trying to find the right words that never seemed right.

"H-Hi Gray-sama how are you today?" she said politely, her voice scratchy and quiet.

"Me? How are you? You're the one sick Juvia!" He said a little louder then intended  
seeing her flinch he knew he already messed up

"Sorry it's just, when I need help you're always there for me but when you need the help I'm always the last to know, it just doesn't feel right." He confessed taking her boiling hands into his own in attempt to cool her down.

"Well that's because Juvia doesn't want to worry Gray-sama with her silly problems" she says plainly taking her hand back for some reason that he cant understand.

"Why? We're namaka we share our problems with each other to get help" he stated confused as to why she was acting strangely all of the sudden. He reaches for her hand but she pulls it away again

"Why do you care all of a sudden, this has happened before and you didn't care so why now?" she said challenging him to say anything, anything at all.

" I-…" he's at a loss for words, debating between yelling something out that he doesn't want to say or trying to calm her down. He chooses the later

"No don't I know you don't care about me the way I care about you, that's fine but I deserve to be acknowledged everyday not just when you want to see me" she says strongly staring at him in the eye.  
"Now tell me Gray, why are you here?" she asks again once she's calmed down.

All he did was stare back at her stunned by her outburst deciding to choose his words wisely.

" I came because I heard you were sick and I was worried about you, you haven't came to the guild in two whole days of course I would jump on the opportunity to see how you are doing. I'm sorry I didn't know I was such a jerk to you, I'm sorry I never knew when you were gone, I'm sorry that I am a selfish cold bastard. I am so sorry Juvia I never meant to I hope you know that. I love you too much to do that," he says as sincerely as he could looking into her blue eyes meaning every word he just conjured up.

She was left speechless once again for the third time this evening and not because of her poor health.

"Y-You l-love Juvia?" She says back astonished almost unable to speak properly

"Ha ya it um took a while to realize but yes I love you Juvia, I love your smile, I love your eyes that seem to sparkle even though that sounds stupid and I love being with you" He says turning his face away slightly, hoping she doesn't notice the bluff on his face

he expects more then a giggle but that's what he got, a giggle coming from the now sitting up girl.

"Gray-sama is adorable when he blushes" she giggles some more before going into a coughing fit

"Oh shit umm here water yes water helps right?" he panics handing the girl water thinking what else he could do. He hold his hand to her forehead and realises her whole body is almost boiling

"whoa its like your boiling water" he says. She looks at him with such a disproving look until he realizes what he just said  
"OK I get it now but still that's not good" he says smugly, like he said something smart. Which he didn't  
He sees her falling asleep so he climbs into the bed and hugs her close, she squeaks and he smirks.

"If it ok to hold your hand now?" He says hopefully  
she nods and that's all the reasoning he needs to fall asleep with her.  
Lets just say Lucy took a lot of photos when she returned.

* * *

 _That night  
_ A blonde entered an ocean blue room with medical supplies, smirking to herself when she spots the person of her attention.

"Did it work?" the blonde asks taking out certain potions.

"Yup" the blunette smirks. They smirk at each other

"You know you didn't actually have to get sick right?" Lucy asks as a matter of factly

"Yes but its more fun this was Lucy-san, but both ideas were genius, Juvia thanks you" Juvia says with a grateful smile.

"Anything for a friend" The blonde says back attending to her medical care before it gets worse.

* * *

 **Hey guys**  
 **whatcha think?  
Good, bad.. meh ?  
Anyway i hoped you liked it if you did leave a review (i love those) ,fav or follow. or none its up to you  
i hope you have a nice night or day and see you next time.**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

i **f lions try be giraffes they will fail because they don't have the neck and the fabulousness  
(i don't even know anymore)**


End file.
